


Hair in his Eyes

by ListeningBoy



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Closeted Character, Flirting, Haircuts, Kid Fic, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Light worries how his friends will react to his first hair cut, but he knows they would never leave him over something so small... Hopefully.





	Hair in his Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy about how this turned out, but I hope people enjoy it regardless.

Walking down the road to school seemed incredibly different for Light today, despite almost nothing changing outwardly. Everything felt remarkably lighter, no doubt because it was to some degree. A part of him was gone, a part which had never been missing before but which he had always longed to rid himself of.

Perhaps it was a bit dramatic to feel this way about a simple haircut. Not that it stopped his family from acting dramatically as well. His mother had cried when he walked into the door after spending his afternoon at a small hairdresser from the next neighbourhood over. She insisted is made him look like a boy. He couldn’t tell her that that was exactly what he wanted, but he appreciated the words regardless of the unhappy air they were said with.

His hair had never been cut before, only trimmed, and never so short. Having it up around his ears was a completely new experience, one he knew he would be thinking of even when it all grew back. _I_ _f_ , he reminded himself. He didn’t expect he’d want to grow it back, and he would do everything he could to keep it as short as it was now, even if his family made comments about it every time he had it redone.

Currently it was his friends that were the problem. Ignoring his parents was easy at this point, after years of disregarding nearly every word they said to and around him, refusing to accept their toxic outlook, but his friends were a different matter entirely, as they would certainly be his last hope if things turned dark for him. Losing them would be unbearable to his fragile heart and mind.

Luckily, they weren’t the types to abandon a friend over something so trivial. Not a friend that was the center of their circle, especially. Without him they’d be lost in the sea of people at school, drifting from each other and toward sharks come to rip them from what was once the safety of their rafts.

The school was only a few blocks from home, but Light enjoyed walking slowly until he met with the others, it let him gain a calmness for the day. He’d left with this in mind as always, and so arrived at the streetlight that marked the meeting place they found each other at every day. He could see Mikami and Takada were already there, speaking quietly to each other, which changed as they noticed him approaching.

“Yagami-san! Good morning!” Mikami called to him, smiling widely. His smile wavered as he realized what he was looking at, and Takada’s mouth gaped open. “What happened to your hair?!”

Light did his best to affect an unbothered expression, a cool smile coming easily to him. “I had it done yesterday. Do you like it?”

Takada was the one to reply, once she’d managed to close her mouth. “It’s… Different. What did your parent think?”

“Dad hasn’t seen it yet, since he’s at work, but Mom had a fit. Sayu loves it though, she says I look like one of those idols she likes.” He’d been rather overjoyed that she compared him to a _male_  idol. It was the highlight of his night, aside from the cut itself of  course.

After a few awkward moments of silence the two spoke up at the same moment.

“Well, if you like it-”

“It’s not the strangest thing-”

“And some boys like that, you know-”

“I bet it’s so much less work.”

He wasn’t really expecting their full support, but he felt a great relief at their reactions. There was never any doubt that they wouldn’t suddenly hate him, but it seemed he hadn’t been truly convinced of that yet.

Once they’d gotten past the topic of his new ‘look’, as Mikami put it, they moved on to other topics, mainly schoolwork, for a few minutes as they stood at the lights and waited. Light was just about to look at his watch, sure that they would be running late if they didn’t get moving, when from the street to the right he saw a small form darting out from a corner and jog down to them, clearly the third friend they had been hanging back for.

When she reached them she doubled over, clutching at her belly. “Misa is _so_  sorry, she woke up late!” The girl apologized quickly, taking deep breaths as she attempted to right herself again. It took only a few second once she was able to breathe again before she took notice of her friend. “Light-san, your hair!” The boy sighed, resigning himself to repeating the previous conversation, after he had urged the others on of course.

  


“Light-chan!” Looking away from the others walking behind and beside him, Light followed the voice up ahead to a small house on the corner just on the turn towards the school. A familiar boy ran down from the gate, reaching them in much less time than they’d have done the same at this pace. “Good morning, Light-chan!”

“Good morning, Ryuzaki-san.” The last one in their group, and the newest addition, Ryuzaki was something of a wild card. He’d only moved to Japan last year, and his different upbringing could mean anything for his reaction, and that he’d known Light for much less time than the others and was happy to be a loner and thus wouldn’t mind as much losing friends only worked against him.

The English youth gave him an odd look as they came together and he adjusted his pace to match that of the others. “Something seems different about you today, Light-chan.”

Rolling his eyes, Light attempted to put on an air of annoyance. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“I just can’t put my finger on it…”

Light could help but giggle at the scrutinizing stare he was fixed with, the other boy taking him in slowly, as if actually searching for some tiny difference in his appearance. “I cut my hair, silly!”

Ryuzaki squinted at him, then shook his head. “No, that’s not it... “ After a moment he suddenly perked up, “I’ve got it! Your eyes!”

“My eyes?” He was intimately aware that the conversation behind him had tapered off and the others were listening in on them. He suddenly felt like this should have been a more private conversation, not for outside ears.

“Your eyes seem much brighter today, Light-chan!” A cheery smile filled the boy’s face as he watched those eyes fill with shock and then happiness at his words.

Misa piped up from behind them, “Oh yeah, they do! Doesn’t it make her look even prettier, Takada-san? Are you finally trying makeup?”

His smile wavered only slightly at this, though inside his joy fell away. He could see Ryuzaki suddenly seemed annoyed as he glanced back at the others. In a seemingly split decision the boy’s hand suddenly shot out and took Light’s own, and they were shooting down the street within moments. Their friends shrieked and called to them, but Light had no desire to continue the conversation, so he kept up with the other boy as they ran past his house, around the corner, and down the next street, slowing down only as they reached the edge of the school grounds.

“What was that for?” Light spoke through deep huffs, a grin taking up his face as he looked to his equally short of breath companion.

“You seemed like you didn’t want to be there,” he explained, “and… I’d much rather be alone with you, so I can keep your smiles to myself.” They wore mirrored expressions of easy relaxation, staring at each other with faint traces of elation resting in their eyes. Their gazes were broken when Ryuzaki glanced down the street, then to the entrance of the school. “If we go now we can get away from them before they arrive. We could try a game of tennis in the gym, if you think you can finally beat me.”

Light laughed at that, aware that the boy knew he would take up any challenge issued by his friend, and vice versa. “Oh, you’re on!” Ryuzaki shot him one last glance before darting back and running for the school doors, leaving Light to follow him, the activity quickly turning into a mad race to be the first inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Tumblr: http://listeningboy.tumblr.com  
> Death Note Tumblr: http://the-real-death-note-victim.tumblr.com  
> Original Works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW


End file.
